


Wild Wild

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: seasonofkink, Knotting, M/M, Marijuana, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Weddings, Werewolf Sex, full shift derek, male lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles wanted thing to be uninhabited. He maybe should have thought this through more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 12.) A song from your 'Pre-teen Years'.
> 
> Wild Wild West - The Escape Club
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vE5ewvxdfo

"Are you sure about this?" Derek asked. His voice full of trepidation.

"Yup, I did the calculations and I am like 80% sure this will work," was not the reply he was looking for.

He had to raise his eyebrows at his boyfriend's calculations. It was usually 95% or greater. "What's in it?"

"Cannabis, Damiana, Horney Goat Weed, and Datura."

"Wait, isn't that shit poisonous?" he inquired in a panicked voice.

"I only put small amounts of Datura in. The rest are fine as long as you don't go too far. Shit, you know even water is lethal if you drink too much too fast." 

"So, are we drinking this... magical mixture?"

"Nope, we are going to smoke it. I made us each a joint. If things go well, our inhibitions will drop to zero and we will be so horny, even Scott would look like a viable sex partner," Stiles explained.

Derek shook his head and sent out a mass text reading, 'Serious dicking in progress. Stay away for 36 hours. Yes, Erica, this means you as well. Boyd, control your mate. Peter, fuck off and woo your own mate.' "Put mountain ash around the house."

The younger man just snorted and shook his head. "I circled the house with wolfsbane, mountain ash, and mistletoe while you were in the shower. I also told my dad of his sexile. He'll be staying with Melissa. Did you really think that I would go through all this and not prepare to ward of your kiddies? I thought you knew me."

"Sorry, Erica has been pushing her luck in her attempts to seduce me," he muttered.

"I know, that is why she and Boyd are trapped in the train depot of a few joints. Issac, Scott, and Allison are in your loft. Kira and Malia just grabbed the joints and headed out to the caves. I took care of everyone and no one can escape to wreak havoc on the normal citizens of Beacon Hills. Now, get your ass over here and have a joint," Stiles instructed.

Derek sat down with a deep sigh, "You are a menace."

"Yup, and yet you still love me," was the cheeky response he was shot before they both lit up.

Half way through the joint, Stiles started to remove his extra layers. It was getting warm. He suspected part of it was the whiskey he had been sipping. No, Derek didn't know that his coke bottle held more than coke. 

He rushed down stairs and made sure everything was locked up. Because where Derek wouldn't be able to get out, Stiles could and he didn't want to risk it. He had even installed Mindy Locks to keep him in. It wasn't like they were doing anything illegal (okay, so he was only 19 and drinking, but that law was bogus as fuck. He could die for his country, but not drink a few beer? Fuck that.)

He stripped off his shirt and eyed his werewolf boyfriend, trying to gauge how this mixture was working on him.

"When you are in the right light, our eyes glow like a Beta," Derek informed him with a grin.

"Yeah? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Huh? Do you like the thought of my eyes glowing in arousal for you, my dearest Alpha?"

Instead of answering, he pulled the infuriating human on his lap and kissed him until they were both in need of oxygen.

"I would have you on your hands and knees all the time if you were a wolf. My wolf wants to knot your needy ass and breed you full of our pups," he whispered.

"You like the thought of me rounded with your pups? I bet you picture me with leaking tits you could suckle from," he taunted.

Derek nuzzled and liked at his boy's nipple. "Let me bite you. We could have that if you were a wolf too," he pleaded.

"No," Stiles refused.

The wolf whined in a pained need. "Why not?"

"If I let you turn me, how would we get out of here? Who would release the pack? So, for now, you will have to make due with a human boyfriend."

"For now," he muttered before reclaiming the soft lips in front of him. This wasn't completely uncharted territory for them. It was just a subject that had always been danced around. Derek was determined to talk his beautiful partner into taking the next step toward becoming mates.

He laughed when Stiles literally passed out before they could move forward. That was fine, he would settle for a long cuddle until they had their full facilities. In his opinion, doing things when you can fully remember is sexier anyway.

~TBC~


	2. Dude Look Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13.) One of your favorite '80's songs'.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf0oXY4nDxE
> 
> There are so many that I like, I mean, this was the music of my youth.
> 
> Still, choose one. Fine!
> 
> Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aerosmith

Derek did not know what to expect when he woke up. Possibly an impish smile and breakfast. After all, this wasn't the first one of them fell asleep before they got to have fun.

That being said, he was not expecting to wake up tied to the bed with Stiles licking his cock like a lollipop. "Good morning, Derek. I'm afraid I have been a bad boy this morning." he purred from between his legs.

"What, did you do?" he managed to gasp the question out as his boyfriend deep throated him. Honestly, he didn't care; because, mother fucking hell, could the man give head.

He pulled off with a pop, grinned, and stood up. "I know you told me that I should stop shopping online, but I ordered these a few weeks ago and I had to try them on. I think they look good, don' you?"

"You are trying to kill me," he whispered as he took in the sight in front of him. Stiles stood there in black crotchless lace panties, a [black lace body stocking](https://www.aliexpress.com/item/2016-Sexy-Multicolor-Men-Socks-Body-stockings-Gay-Net-Mesh-Erotic-Underwear-Men-Open-crotch-Pantyhose/32689686943.html), and a collar reading Derek's Bitch. 

"Do you want to see the best part?" the minx asked playfully.

He knew it was a trick a trap and yet, he nodded unable to say anything, because there was no way he could top what he was seeing.

Stiles climbed onto his chest and leaned down to lap at his dripping cock. It felt good, but the sight before him had Derek yearning for more. He had been wrong, Stiles could and did top what he was wearing.

Derek had a perfect view of Stiles' plugged hole. That wasn't all that new, what was new was the fact that, somehow, the younger man had gotten a picture of him standing in front of a full moon in wolf form and had it put on his plug with the words 'My Alpha's Bitch' running around the picture. 

Honestly? The wolf could only take so much teasing. With a growl, he broke free of the small ties Stiles had used to tie him up. He ripped out the plug and buried his face in the boy's ass, causing said boy to choke on his cock.

Once his wolf was satisfied with the prep, his turn the boy over and swiftly sat him on his straining cock. "You should know better than to tease," he panted as he thrust up in Stiles welcoming body.

"Who teased who? You let me fall asleep and then refused to wake up this morning. I tried shaking you awake, cause I wanted to get fucked. More than that, I wanted you to fuck me in all three forms. Come on Derek, shift for me baby, that's why we tried that. Come on Alpha, show your bitch who is in control," Stiles taunted.

Derek shifted into his beta form with a roar. He forces Stiles to get down on all fours as he fucked him. It was like a slice of heaven. He could feel Stiles clench as his cock grew inside his hole. He had tried to warn Stiles that it would happen, but he had continued to push.

"Fuck, so big, so good. Such a good Alpha fucking your human bitch. I want you to tie me to you Derek. Come on Alpha, come in me and tie us together," his bitch panted and Derek was happy to comply.

He shifted into a full wolf form and fucked Stiles with the wild abandon that his human had claimed to want. This was the first time Derek had fucked anything in this form. When he felt his human squirm under him, he bit the back of his neck to still him and fucked him faster and harder.

Why had he thought that fucking his human would be bad? The boy's tears and begging urged him to do more. He didn't want to turn this human, but he would make it his. His bitch to fuck, his bitch to mate. He licked the back of the boy's neck three times and then bit down again, this time hard enough to pierce the skin.

He raised his head and howled as the boy tightened around his cock and could smell the release. He pushed harder and faster, desperate to knot his botch for the first time. When his knot finally made it inside his bitch, he sat down on top of the weeping boy and licked his mating mark.

He couldn't understand what the botch was saying, he would have to ask when he felt like being human again. Which might just be a while since he could feel his cock filling up again, desperate to make sure his mate was with pups. 

After three more rounds of knotting his bitch, he howled in triumph. He had done it. He could smell his mate's scent changing with new life.

He would change later. Right now, he just wanted to bask in his achievements.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story plans keep getting derailed. Though, this one should be shorter than the previous story.


	3. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.) A song you would 'Love played at your wedding'.
> 
> Fun fact, there was no music at my wedding. I got married at my Step-Mom's (My mum) Chiropractic Clinic on Halloween. The first picture we had taken of us, was an x-ray of us kissing. I remember nothing outside of being happy and my Dad being proud of me for the first time in my life.
> 
> Still, if I had to decide today. It would be: All of Me by John Legend
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lazdbGBs98
> 
> Because All of me does love all my husband. Even when he drives me mad.

Stiles eyes fluttered open a few hours after his last orgasm. He sighed when he felt arms around him and skin contact on his back, instead of the soft fur of his wolf.

He ran his fingers down the arms draped over him in hopes of getting some kind of reaction. Even if it was goosebumps, it would be an indication that he was alive. Though he was hoping it would be more awake than asleep.

"Are you awake or asleep?" he asked as the arms around him tightened.

"Asleep," the clearly awake Derek informed him.

Stiles hummed and rolled around in his arms before asking, "May I ask your subconsciousness a question?"

Derek sighed and nodded his head.

"You bit me," it was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded in agreement anyway.

"I'm not going to turn into a werewolf," again with the statement rather than question.

"What is your question, Stiles," he asked already tired of beating around the bush.

"Was it a mating bite or a pre-mating bite?" he asked as he gently ran his fingers over Derek's face.

"Mating," he quietly confessed.

"Hey, I'm not mad, just, confused. The last time I asked about us going further and being something more, you laughed at me. It hurt, but I figured you were shy or something."

"I didn't want to tie you to me. You're still young," he attempted to explain.

"So are you. You are just entering your Junior Semester of college next semester. I'll be a Freshman. We are going to be at the same campus. Now, please tell me about how _old_ you are."

"Okay, we're both young. I should have talked with you about it before biting you," he tried again.

Stile nodded at the statement, "That, I agree with. Though, it may ease your guilt to know that if you had asked me, we would still be right where we are. I love you Derek Hale."

"You know that there is no such thing as divorce when it comes to mating, right?"

"It transcends til death do we part. You have all of me and I have all of you. We're equals," Stiles whispered to his mate.

"Not complete equals. I cannot carry our pups," he explained.

Stiles froze at the implications of the statement, because Derek was a funny wolf. Really, "I hate to break it to you, but as a man, I cannot carry our pups, either."

"Shit, I thought you wanted to get pregnant. That would be the only reason to do this under the Corn Moon," he said with wide eyes.

"Last might was a full moon?" was the weak question.

"I can only do a full shift under the full moon. At least for now. I am sure once I am more used to my wolf form I'll be able to do it at other times."

"So, I'm mated and pregnant. My dad is going to kill us and your mom might just twist our ears off. I refuse to be an unwed mother Derek. We need to get married. I'll ask Lydia to help us. I want to do it before I'm showing. We're dead, Derek," was the weak panicked response he had been anticipating fom the beginning.

"We're already mated, why do we have to get married too?"

"The State of California does not acknowledge werewolf matings. Which makes sense, since they do not know about werewolves. I will not give people an excuse to call our child a bastard."

"Children or pups," was Derek's offhand correction.

Stiles froze and looked at the werewolf, blinking and shaking his head; before chuckling, "You just used the plural tense to this pregnancy. Are you already planning my future pregnancies?"

"No," was the only thing that Derek had to say on the matter.

Stiles splayed his hand over his lower abdomen and looked at his mate in horror and wonder, "Am I carrying more than one?"

"It's too early to know for sure," he started.

"Answer the question, Derek," he ordered.

Derek closed his eyes and tried not to smile, because his wolf was still so proud of itself. "The chances of you carrying twins is very high."

"Huh," Stiles said in wonder. "How does a Vegas wedding sound? We can leave right now and be there in 4 to 5 hours. Then we can spend the night fucking like bunnies and come back tomorrow."

"The Pack and our parents will be disappointed," he tried to reason.

"They are going to be disappointed any way we go. They can plan the baby shower. Let's go, right now. We don't have to have Elvis marry us. We can go through one of those drive-thru places, get hitched, consummate our marriage, and the come back and let them do a wedding. Your mother didn't expect you to marry a blushing virgin wolf, did she?" he asked as he got up and started to get dressed.

"I don't know what she expected, but, like it or not, this is what she is getting. Now, come back to bed," he laughed.

"Derek, please, get up and get dressed. We _are_ going to Las Vegas. We are getting married and we are consummating our marriage. Which would your mom be more disappointed in, a quick drunken wedding and mating in Vegas that ended in me being pregnant, or you mating and knocking me up without us being married?" he asked.

Derek opened and closed his mouth as he held up his finger. "Right, grab a change of clothes and we are taking my Cruiser. I know you love your Jeep, but let's go with mine."

"I thought you would see things my way. By the way, your Cruiser looks like a rip off of a Jeep. Should have gone with the version that is military tested and approved," he taunted as he grabbed some of the spare clothes Derek had left and his own clothes.

"Come on. We can grab a bite after we are miles away from here. When is your Dad supposed to be here??"

"In an hour, so we really need to make like King Julian and move it."

"I'm marrying a juvenile," he whined as they got into his vehicle.

"I love you too, now, let's go get hitched."

"As you wish," Derek said blandly as he pulled out of the drive way. If he were to be honest with himself, he was looking forward to living with Stiles as husband and husband.

~TBC~


	4. Time in a Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15.) A song that is a 'Cover by another artist'.
> 
> Time in a Bottle - Babyface
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX9XUlgeaYQ
> 
> No where near as good as Jim Croce, but he has a nice calming voice.

They managed to make it to Nevada before his Dad called.

"Hey, Dad," Stiles answered with a false happy voice.

"Where the hell are you and Derek? I thought there was an understanding that I would give you two a little time and then I could come home and see you."

"Where are we? Am I allowed to plead the fifth?"

John groaned before answering, "No, you may not plead the fifth, this is not a senate hearing. This is your dad getting ready to put an APB on the both of you if you don't answer my question. Where are you?"

"Nevada," was the honest and short answer.

"Oh no, no, tell me you did not go and marry Derek without me or his mom there," he sighed.

"Okay, I won't tell you," was the all too chipper reply.

"Talia is going to kill the both of you and I will be looking the other way so I can honestly say that I saw nothing. I wanted to walk you down the aisle," he fussed.

"I'm not a blushing bride to be given away. You and Talia have been planning our wedding, haven't you? How far did the two of you get?" he hissed.

"We have everything, but the date. We were waiting for one of you to pop the question," he confessed.

Stiles rubbed his forehead and groaned. "Let me guess, you have a Blue Tuxedo picked for Derek. Tell me you did not get a dress for me."

"No dress. I promise."

"Uh huh, what did you get for me to wear?" was the suspicious question.

"Oh, a lovely white Kilt."

Stiles groaned at the thought of wear white to anything. "You couldn't even make it black? You know I'm not a virgin; and why a kilt, for fucks sake? We are not Irish, British, Welsh, Scottish, or anything else."

"I don't know, we thought it would look nice."

"We, as in you and Talia? Dad, do you remember making me put on an over-shirt the last time I wore a white button up?"

"Vaguely," was the serious answer.

"You complained that I looked sickly, because it washed away all my color. Give it to Scott or Erica. _I_ will not be wearing it, ever."

"Fine, but we will all be sitting down and discussing a _real_ wedding when you two get back."

"Sure, give us a day or two. Because, you know, the whole consummating our marriage and everything."

The last thing he heard was his dad cursing before hanging up.

"You lied to your dad," Derek said evenly as he looked for their exit.

"Actually, everything I said was true."

"You told him we didn't come to get married."

"Right, and we haven't, yet. Did you hear what they wanted to put us in?" he whined to his mate.

"I didn't know that they still made blue tuxedos," he remarked.

"That might not be bad. I mean there is Powder Blue, which would be awful. Royal Blue, which it too bright and flamboyant to suit you. Last, but not least, Midnight Blue, which you would look stunning in. Me, on the other hand. They want me to wear a White Kilt and to walk me down the aisle. I always knew that he wanted a girl. Do you think Malia or Erica will let him walk them down the aisle?" he seriously asked.

"I don't think he wanted a girl. He probably got swept up in the wedding planning with mom and I suspect Melissa. Possibly even the vixens of my pack. We are surrounded by scary women."

"Yes, and they wonder why we're gay. Whatever, in thirty minutes we will have our marriage license and I have already set us up to have a quick Drive Thru Wedding."

"I don't want a Drive Thru wedding," was Derek's quick reply.

"Good thing I didn't finalize it yet. How about a small chapel ceremony?"

"With or without Elvis?" was the weary question.

It was Stiles turn to shudder. "Without, of course."

"Do we have to dress up?" 

"We just have to wear clothes. I refuse to get married nude. We can order the smallest package, which comes with exchanging vows and pictures," he supplied.

"Didn't I see something about a Helicopter Wedding?" he inquired curiously.

"Oh, so, you want vomit on you?" Stiles questioned with false cheerfulness.

"Simple sounds nice. Maybe we can rent a few Tuxedos and pay for a video or two?" he asked timidly.

"Our own little time in a bottle. Sounds like a plan. Turn left up here," he instructed.

Finding and getting through the license bureau was fairly pain free. When they stumbled across a Kilt Rental, well, they felt a wee mischievous. Derek rented a Full Dark Blue Kilt and Stiles rented a Full Black Kilt. By the time they were dressed and out the door, they had 30 Minutes to show up at the chapel.

"Did you want to, I don't know, say our own vows?" 

"We already exchanged the important ones in private. We can go with whatever they have, Derek."

"Okay."

~TBC~


	5. Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **30 Day** _Song Meme:_
> 
> 16.) One of your 'Favorite Classical songs'.
> 
> Chopin - Spring Waltz (Mariage d'Amour)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFJ7kDva7JE
> 
> This was difficult as I do love Classical Music (I am an Audiophile and have no shame.) But I was torn between this, Mozart - Lacrimosa, Beethoven - Moonlight Sonata, or Tchaikovsky - Sleeping Beauty Waltz
> 
> I know, all are way overused and cliché, but I still enjoy them.

Derek and Stiles had managed to snag an older married couple to be their witnesses. Tristan and Jun Key were a lovely old couple. Both chattering about how they hoped to be able to witness their own children get married one day. Which was a difficult task as they had no children of their own.

Still the pair was celebrating their 25th anniversary and were happy to see two men allowed to marry legally. Stiles and Derek went and paid for everything including a 30-day web hosting of the ceremony. When the preacher asked how to pronounce his name, he assured him the being called Stiles Stilinski was more than perfect. Jun was an avid Photographer and made them give him their email so he could send the pictures he would be taking. 

With everything settled, the pair walked down the aisle arm in arm, as equals. The actual ceremony was rather sweet, short, and to the point. Not that either were paying attention to the vows. Well, they paid enough attention to kiss when told to. The only reason the kiss was broken, was because Tristan whooped and tackled his own husband.

They gathered all the goodies and walked out with their witnesses.

"So, what are your last names?" Jun asked timidly.

"He means are you going my Hale or that Still name?"

"Stilinski-Hale," Stiles declared proudly.

"If you ever adopt children, they're going to hate you," Jun replied seriously.

"For a time. After all, no matter the name, all kids hate their parents," Derek stated wisely.

Tristan nodded in agreement. "Thank you both for allowing us to share your special day. A word of advice for a long marriage: never go to bed angry. If you are having problems, air them out before you climb into bed."

"That sounds like some good advice. Thank you both. I look forward to reading your emails. Please, take care of yourselves."

The couples nodded and went their own ways. Secure in the feeling that new friends had been made.

Just as they reached the vehicle, a song played from the Chapel and Derek swept Stiles into his arms and started to dance.

The younger man couldn't stop grinning as they twirled around the parking lot.

"You seem happy," Derek muttered as he dipped his young husband.

"I am. I know our parents aren't happy, but this is what I wanted. No fuss, no muss; and yeah, the kilts were a spur of the moment thing, but you, my dearest Alpha husband, are sexy as fuck in one. When we get back, I need to see how much it would cost to buy one of these for you," he laughed.

"Why don't we just see how much the rental place would charge us to keep them. Not just mine, but both of them. I want to keep them. I want to bend you and fuck you hard while we wear them. Just imagine the easy access sex," he whispered in his ear.

"Let's check out what Vegas has to offer in terms of sleeping arrangements," he whispered back. Both ran for the vehicle, giddy at the thought of their wedding night. Except the more they looked, the more disgusted they became.

They went to check on the prices of their Kilts and decided to just purchase it online. Stiles looked to his husband and wrinkled his nose. "Let's just spend the next three hours getting to Apple Valley. We can stop at the Holiday in and spend the night. No idiotic surcharges for amnesties we won't use."

"Sounds like a plan. Next time we decide to get married in Vegas, let's not."

"I agree. I had fun, but, nah. We can renew our vows on the beach or something," he said with a yawn.

"Mom is going to have the Preserve all decked out and expecting us to do it again," Derek groaned.

"When we stop at the hotel, I'll check my email for the link to our wedding. Then we can email and Facebook it."

"We're going to be killed," he predicted.

Stiles just made a noise of disgust. "After posting, we turn off the laptop and phone until we are just outside of Beacon Hill."

"That sounds like a sound plan. Once everything is taken care of, I want to dance with my husband and then make love," Derek confesses.

"How sure are you that your mom will know that I'm pregnant?"

"Beyond 100%. She is also going to be upset that we don't have wedding rings," he groaned.

Stiles snapped his fingers and nodded. "I knew we were forgetting something. Opps?"

Derek parked at the hotel and pulled his husband in for a deep kiss. "Our tombstones are going to read, 'We forgot, Oops'."

"Worse, she won't kill us. Just wait until the kids get old enough to run circles around us and feed them sugar," he countered.

"What are the chances that your dad or someone in the pack killing us?" he almost begged.

Stiles had to laugh, "face it. What your mom knows she will immediately tell my dad and he will double the sugar. Our best bet is Scott... if we can get to him before he finds out. We just have to face the fact that we messed up from the start, but one thing we will never utter is 'well honey, we weren't thinking about me getting pregnant. Oops."

"Yeah, no telling our kid that they were a mistake. We may not have planned this, but we both want him or her."

"With all our heart," Stiles added.

"With all our heart."

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit. I like the way this chapter ended and I am reluctant to do more. AKA, I want to avoid writing the Drama of the parents and friends.


	6. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.) A song that you like that ~~you would 'Sing a duet with on karaoke'.~~ 'Is sung by a duet'.
> 
> Let Me Love You / In the Name of Love / I hate u, I love u - Mashup
> 
> Sung by: Jared Halley and Malinda Kathleen Reese
> 
> Not a 'traditional' duet, but I love MKR's voice and it meshes well with Jared Haley. Yes, this is a YouTube creators' mashup. I am not usually a fan of Acapella, but damn. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wW3jYG0bxTY

"I hate you," Stiles grumbled.

Derek slid up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband. "I love you, too."

The younger man wrinkled his nose and sighed. "I hate that I love you?"

"That is the hormones talking. Do you need anything?" he asked as he rubbed the swollen belly.

"Do you think you can talk you mom into chilling with the _'gifts'_?" he asked seriously.

"What did she do this time?" It had been a non-stop battle of sorts since they came back from getting married. Everyone had been pissed about the wedding, until his mom had squealed like a teenager when she caught the scent marking the upcoming pups.

Since then, everyone was trying to one up each other in a misplaced need to be the favorite of the newest pack members. Stiles had physically choked Derek when he found out that the pregnancy would not last the human 9 months. It would only take 6 months tops, though 5 months was not out of the realm of possibility since he was carrying twins.

"She bought me a sports maternity bra, reusable nursing pads, and an old _'How to Breastfeed'_ DVD. She had Deucalion come in and _coach_ me through Lamaze. Shouldn't you be the one to do that? Does she honestly think that I want everyone, but you, there when I deliver? Does she remember that Deaton said that the babies _had_ to be born via cesarean? Maybe she forgot I was human. Derek, she's driving me crazy and if she pushes me down the path of insanity; I'm taking you with me. Do you understand me? We will be in the Eichen House with our children," he warned.

The alpha laughed at the warning. "She's just excited about being a grandparent. Laura swore off children and even made a doctor declare that she was allergic to them. Serek and Cora are too young to even think about children. She had erased all hopes of us having babies. So, she's going overboard."

Stiles made a disgusted noise at his husband's words. "Almost everyone would have laughed at me getting pregnant, except you. Fair warning, our children's name will not follow the path of your family."

"What do you mean?"

"Derek, Serek. Talia, Cora, Laura. Your dad is the odd man out with William. Oh, and we will not be using matching twin names like Aaron and Erin. I want our kids to have their own identity."

"Fair, I'll ask mom to bring over a baby name book," was the simple statement that had Stiles throwing a lamp at his husband's head. "What was that for?"

"I just complained about your mother and you want to involve her even more?" Stiles cried.

"It's just a book," he argued.

"No, it really isn't. Besides, I do not need or want anyone suggestions, outside of yours. We have the internet, that has more suggestions from all over the world. Which is more than any book could ever offer," he rationalized.

"Has your dad offered any names?" he asked slyly.

Stiles just grinned and shook his head, "He just asked if we would be using Traditional Polish names or any familial names."

"What was your answer?"

"Over my dead body. There will be no naming our children after our grandparents, parents, or us. Our children will have their own name and their own path. Do you understand, Derek?" he questioned seriously.

Derek sighed and nodded before marking on the pad he had been holding. "When do we find out the sex?"

Stiles gave him a vicious grin. "Well, according to your mother it is _tradition_ to wait until the pups are born. You _agreed_ with her last week. Remember? Deaton wanted to set up a sonogram and you two had a fit."

"That was when I thought I could get away with using familial names. When can Deaton get us in?" was the sour reply.

He shook his head and dug around in the bag he had taken to carrying. "I've already had it done. I didn't care what you two said, it is my body and I wanted to know. For the record, we are having a boy and a girl."

"I should be mad, but I can't blame you. Have you thought of any names?"

"Maybe. So far, I have Dylan and Taylor, Nikki and Jensen, or Jeffrey and Tasha. Of course, those are just starting points and we have a few months to decide," he said as he handed the sonogram scans over to Derek.

"They're so beautiful," he whispered in awe carefully running his fingers over the scans.

The pair kept the naming and sex a secret. Whenever they wanted to talk about it they would go grocery shopping 3 towns away. 

The secrecy was worth it when Stiles had the children in the middle of the night and their children, Jared and Willow, were introduced to the pack. Talia had just pouted about not being aloud to be a part of the naming process, but it passed as soon as Jared was in her arms and Willow was in John's.

"She has your nose," his dad said in awe.

Talia laughed when Jared screwed up his face and looked at her like she was an alien. "Oh mercy, he has your scowl Derek. They're so beautiful."

Stiles watched the scene half asleep. Their families were pains in the backside, but he did love them. Especially now that the twins were born. He looked to his husband and smiled. "You get to carry the next one."

Everyone laughed until Jared let it be known that he was hungry.

They had a strange start, but Stiles could not imagine his life in any other way.

~Fin~ (For real this time!)


End file.
